


Babydoll

by Izzcat99



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, babydoll - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzcat99/pseuds/Izzcat99
Summary: Bucky has found his way to Steve's apartment and discovered a way that he believes will recover his memory.Present and 1940's behind a tree and in a kitchen, Stucky is forever.





	Babydoll

The cold, wispy, crisp frozen air walloped his face as he opened the fridge door. Yet it was nothing to the cold, below freezing temperatures outside. Nothing though, could take his mind off of his best friend, now that he knew he was alive. He could always, well mostly always, could feel the cold stare from the winter soldier himself, but not this time.

He closed the refrigerator door and turned to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, setting down the carton of milk and just as he was about to turn and grab a cup from the cupboard he felt a cool hand slip around his mouth, and a much warmer one pressed against his waist yanking him back against him.

"What are you doing, Stevie?" Came the harsh cold whisper against his skin, wavering gently through Steve's ear, sending electrical waves through his entire body. The seductive whisper turning him on in a way that under normal circumstances Steve would be embarrassed to admit. 

Granted it had been months since he'd heard that voice, he would know it anywhere. Which is why he fell into the touch so easily. He was shocked to even feel the presence of him. The last time he saw him he almost had a heart attack. He could only imagine what would happen if he saw him standing in his kitchen.

"Nothing? Oh, good cause we have plans. Plans that I hope will help me remember..." James 'Buchanan' Barnes answered for his friend, after hearing the absence of his friends voice, also he did have his hand over his mouth, muffling most sound that Steve might've said.

"Whatdidyouhaveinmind-" Steve mumbled, his words underneath of his best friends metal fingers, which to cut him off, tightened their grip against his mouth.

"I think you have a pretty damn good idea, Rogers." Bucky hissed, pulling Steve's hips back against his own, so Steve could feel what he could do to him without even doing anything. Steve had no words, which wasn't a big deal since he couldn't say them anyways. Instead, he just let loose a small whimper.

"You want my cock in you, don't you? You dirty slut." Bucky whispered again, rolling his hips up against Steve's nice rotund ass, the one that was shaped perfectly to fit him, ready for him to destroy, once again only this time, it wasn't against the law. No one could say shit to them.

"God, I've thought about this every day since the last time I saw you dripping wet from your fall-" Bucky paused for a moment, his own fall flashing quickly in his mind, before he continued, shaking the thought away, "But it was for the best to let me- remember on my own. I didn't remember much but god I remembered you- I remembered you in so many different ways sprawled out for me. Ready to make you mine. Prove you were worthy, of being mine." Bucky hissed, earning another small whimper from Steve, who just begged in his mind to have Bucky touch him in the ways he had back then.. If- if he even remembered.

"Tell me, Stevie, do you want me like that again? My hard, dripping cock deep in your ass again, making you feel me, all of me. Mmm, you want to feel me stretching you open so wide to fit me again, just the way I like it. The way we used too, the way that almost got us killed thousands of times, the way you could never keep your goddamn mouth shut, the way that makes you mine again."

Steve could do nothing but whimper, remembering everything Bucky was saying so vividly, against the cool metal fingers pressing his lips tightly against his perfect teeth. Bucky smirked, unknowingly to Steve and let his hand trail from Steve's hip agonizingly slow towards the now very hard bulge in Steve's pants.

"God, look at you. You dirty little slut, this hard for me already? I could be nice and take you to bed but no, I think I'll take your ass right here." Bucky hissed, earning a small whimper and small attempt from Steve, trying to move his ass closer to Bucky, wanting to feel him in him so badly again. After all, it had been 76 years since the last time they'd had each other, and Steve was terrified to mention that to Bucky, if he had barely remembered his name not even a month ago there was no way he would remember fucking him behind a tree in 1944.

__________________________________________________

"-Just admit it Steven, you're wrong and you know it." Bucky growled at his friend. "No, I shall never." Steve crossed his arms and turned the chair away from his best friend.

"Why are you such a stubborn, little slut?" Bucky whispered the last two words, careful for no one too hear them in the surrounding tents.

"Because I'm around you, that's why." Steve glanced at him through the corner of his eyes. Bucky rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair making a bigger triangular shape from himself to the wooden rods of the chair.

"You don't seem so slutty and needy now." Bucky cooed mockingly in a low voice. Steve gave his best friend a light smirk, his bright blue eyes meeting Bucky's deeper blue.

"That's because I'm still being outshadowed by the best." Steve leaned against the table right in front of Bucky, crossing his arms across his now very blossomed muscled chest.

"You need to stop looking so goddamn gorgeous without trying. I can't fuck you in one of these tents or we'll get caught for sure." Bucky said, smirking back at his blonde friend.

"So, let's go behind a tree or something." Steve joked. Really, he meant it as a joke. But the grin on Bucky's face told him Bucky didn't interpret it that way.

"Okay, let's go." Bucky grinned, standing up, out stretching his hand for his friend to take.

"Wait- I- I wasn't serious."

"Maybe not, but I am and we can go far enough away from the tents and make you practice being quieter, since that seems to be a problem for you, babydoll." Bucky licked his lips as he grabbed Steve's hand from the table and dragging him after him. Steve stumbled after him, not putting up much of a fight wanting it just as much as Bucky.

The both of them stumbled through the camp like a bunch of giggling, drunk teenagers. Which, if someone knew about them they could say they were drunk on eachother, drunk on their love. They were going to fuck behind a tree in the 1940's when being gay was very illegal. Punishable by death. But they didn't care at all, they had each other and being with the other made them happy. Even if it meant being at risk in many ways. They couldn't care, that's why Bucky didn't even really think about what would happen if they would get caught, all he cared about was being in his best friend. Being with him, in ways that he knew only he could be. Ways that even though the world seemed to think it was wrong, was right to the two of them.

A little ways past the initial treeline but not far enough that it would be considered enemy territory, Bucky slammed Steve hard against a large oak tree. Steve gasped a little when his back hit the bark but that small amount of pain was all forgotten when Bucky's lips, his hands and his body touched Steve's.

It had been a long time. So long, months since they'd been able to be so close. The lust of just thinking about being so close to Steve, burned through Bucky's ears, feeling like his eyes were just going to melt from his skull. He was just imaging, Steve bare-naked draped against the tree, his ass open wide for him to fuck.

Steve was quiet, keeping more to himself for a second before he decided he wanted to feel Bucky just as bad as he wanted to fuck him so he grabbed Bucky's shirt and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Steve wasted no time to pull Bucky's shirt over his head, his own quickly following before both men dropped their hands, eager to get in the others pants.

The scene would have been horrifying to some but to them it was perfect. Somehow, Bucky's pants were the first to drop. They were both a bit shocked to say the least. (it was only later that they would find out the reason for it was that in his haste Steve had popped the button clear off of his pants)

"Mm, guess I better go to the shops soon." Bucky chuckled, not letting Steve answer before he kicked his broken pants off from around his feet. The kiss was shorter than the last ones but it was a lot hotter, or it would've been to those of who shipped two guys. Tongues intertwining, Bucky trying to rip the pants from Steve, which he was struggling to do, which fumed him.

Steve gladly embraced the coolness of the late summer breeze as it surrounded him, for that he was prepared, what came next however he didn't see coming at all. Bucky, much to Steve's and even his own dismay, pulled away from the kiss and dropped to his knees. His hand wrapped around Steve's length and he rubbed it softly before he placed all of Steve in his mouth, suddenly. Steve fought the urge to jerk his hips forward, thrusting into his best friends mouth.

This was new to them both.

Not only that but it was the first time they'd done it since Cap had received his serum. The taste of Cap was already better than Bucky had ever imagined and though he hadn't really touched Steve before, he could tell his upper body was not the only thing changed. Bucky wanted to whisper harshly into Steve's ear, one of his famous lines, 'hush, babydoll, we don't want to get caught.. Mm you know they would do if they caught us? Mm yeah, take you away from me, then you couldn't feel my hard cock rocking deep in you, rubbing every part of you, your walls, your perfect little ass taking every fucking inch of me. Mmm.'

Instead, Bucky forced himself to focus on the fact that he had Steve's full, rather large cock in his mouth. He wasn't complaining per say but if he was being honest he missed his tiny baby Steve. Steve gasped and tried to hold in his moans as he felt Bucky's tongue begin to get adventurous, trailing over his hole which had begun dripping with the need of his best friend deep inside him. But Bucky wasn't ready to give his 'new and improved' friend his cock yet that was beginning to follow pursuit of Steve's.

Bucky pulled his mouth a little ways from Steve's cock, skitting his teeth to a stop just on the head of him and letting his tongue have a nice taste of his best friend, which he had never gotten so fresh like this before. But suddenly in that moment, dominance took over him, lust, he needed more and he jammed Steve back into his mouth, making him touch everywhere that only his tongue had felt before.

Steve bit his lip trying to not moan loud and keep his ass plastered against the tree, still fighting the urge to just grab Bucky's head and fuck his mouth- but who was he to have that authority, Bucky hadn't given him permission.

"Mm- Buck.." Steve trailed off, biting his lip, really not being surprised if he would find it red with a nice fresh cut there. Bucky moaned against Steve's cock, sending waves of pleasure through Steve's body, giving Steve no choice but to give in to his ramblings. He thrust his hips forward a tad bit, wanting more but Bucky said no. Though, he said it without words. He simply placed his hands on Steve's hips and pushed him back against the bark of the oak tree.

"Come on Stevie, don't want to choke me now do you?" Bucky teased. Steve groaned in response, laying his head back against the tree as well, missing the feeling of Buck's hot moist mouth on his cock. Bucky sat back on his heels as he took Steve in his hand again giving him a few nice long strokes. Wallowing in the pleasure of the look Steve had on his face.

It was a wonder Steve hadn't cried out yet. Usually Bucky had had to shush him at least four times by now. Maybe, just maybe the serum gave him the ability to stop moaning so goddamn loudly, making it more of a challenge to please him or- maybe he was just the plain ol' Stevie he remembered, just now, being outside, behind a tree, he realized the importance of getting caught. Or maybe, just maybe the swallowing Bucky was 'pleasing' him with wasn't nearly as good as when he spread Steve, over his cock.

Bucky moved his thumb over the slit of Steve, wanting to hear him whimpering, withering for more of Bucky since he wasn't giving his full erection attention. He watched Steve's face in the dim light that the moon was giving them.

"You're always such a good, sexy, baby for me, aren't you, always so obedient, crying for more of me. Wanting me to be so deep in you, never pulling out, filling you up." He cooed, as he dragged his thumb across the slit once more. Steve whimpered softly lifting his hips more into Bucky's hand, wanting needing Bucky's touch.

"Such a needy babydoll, aren't we? You just want to feel me filling you to the brim, more than that. Mmm you want to feel me dripping out of you, you want to keep me inside of you until the next time you can have me. Fuck-" Bucky groaned as he felt himself jerk up at the mention of basically fucking Steve into oblivion. He pulled himself to his feet with a moan and pulled Steve against him, making sure to rub their hard erections together, touching their lips together aggressively for the millionth time. Not even bothering to ask Steve for permission, just shoving his tongue along Steve's perfect little mouth that he would have to fuck into later.

Steve was already in a small daze of having Bucky back on his lips in such a hot second, but when Bucky trailed his kisses from Steve's now swollen, red, plump lips to his chin down to his neck, beginning to suck the soft flesh, careful not to suck to hard in case it would show up later.

Steve hummed a small moan that was beginning to clog up in his throat, as he felt Bucky's tongue and lips and teeth slightly brazing his skin. Bucky couldn't resist, one of his favorite parts was to hold his hand over Steve's mouth as he fucked him so hard, hitting every perfect spot in him. Catching his moans in his palm, keeping him quiet so they wouldn't be caught.

Keeping him in his grasp, never out of his sight.

"I am going to fuck you so hard, god I hope you've been practicing keeping in your moans." Bucky growled in Steve's ear, rutting their hips together again, just once, earning a quiet moan from Steve and a low whimper from himself.

"Fuck, Steve. Turn around Doll, let me take that sweet ass. That fucking all american ass that belongs to me." Bucky whinnied in his ear. Steve groaned at the pun, it made him want to punch Bucky and kiss him hard on the mouth all at the same time.

"I hate you-"

"You love me." Bucky grinned, grabbing his own cock in his hand for the first time, giving himself a small taste of what was to come. Steve glanced behind his shoulder, watching Bucky giving himself a little treat, making everything better for what Steve was about to get, Steve hated it now but knew he would thank Bucky in a couple minutes. When Bucky caughts Steve's eager, blown out eyes, eyeing his wettening cock, he smirked and met his eyes.

"You want to feel me so bad, god, don't you Steve, just the look in your eyes, you're such a horny little slut, you don't even know how to use your words, just silently beg for me to just naturally give you what we both want- and what is it we both want?" Bucky asked, ending the small rub he was giving himself and brushing his lips slightly against Steve's ear, breathing hot breath into his ear.

"We want-"

"Correction." Bucky interrupted, his voice sounding a little more harsh then he wanted to but he didn't want Steve to tell him what he wanted, he wanted to know what he wanted.

"I want to feel your hard, dripping cock in me, fucking me to the other side of this tree, while you keep your fingers clenched around my jaw keeping in my moans which you know I can never keep in when you have your cock in me, while whispering harshly in my ear, 'babydoll, you're so fucking tight, but that's gonna change' with a nice little hiss, making me harder, which would only end when you finally reach around and give me what I want and touch my throbbing hard cock that you caused. While fucking so hard in me, keeping in your moans which, god Buck, I don't know how you do. I mean with my tightness and your size and touching every part of me..." Steve cut himself moaning at the end of his sentence, not being able to take it without Bucky being in him anymore.

He yelped, both Bucky's hand and both of his own smacked over his lips as Bucky slammed straight into him, also not being able to wait an longer.

"God, can't even stay quiet for one goddamn second, Stevie." Bucky whispered. Steve whimpered quietly, pushing himself back against Bucky, wanting nothing more than to have every single inch of him deep inside him.

"Fuck- mm- you- James-" Steve gasped again as Bucky pulled out and slammed back into him just as hard as before.

"The fuck did you call me, doll? That's not my name. You know my name baby, come on what's my name?" Bucky whispered, more seductive than ever in his secret boyfriend's ear.

"Name- your- fuck..." Steve whimpered, not being able to find the right words.

"Mmm, language, sweetheart." Bucky hissed into his ear, making Steve, try to wither himself closer more onto Bucky.

"God, you're so much better at this than me." Steve groaned in protest, giving up defeat.

"It's okay, cinnamon kitten, but all you have to do is answer the question." Bucky stopped to take a deep breath and whisper into Steve's ear, planning on not giving him anything until he told him his name.

Steve moaned quietly at one of the new nicknames of many to come. "Mm- It's..." Steve didn't want to be plain and simple and just say Bucky. 'Daddy' seemed a little extreme but that was the best Steve's mind was coming up with but he was trying everything to think of something before Bucky got too upset with him and pulled out, leaving him throbbing, along behind the tree.

"Come on, Babydoll, just one simple name, that's all I want, you know what I'm not. But what am I, to you?"

"You're fucking mine. You're fucking gorgeous, James Fucking Buchanan fucking Barnes. Fucking- mm fuck- You're my shining star in a sky full of thousands. God-" Steve moaned again and once more Bucky clamped his hand over his mouth but he seemed satisfied with his answer because he began to slowly thrust in and out of Steve's tight ass.

"Yeah, that's right dollface, I'm yours and you're mine. Until the end of the line." Bucky moaned in Steve's ear, his left hand drifting from his mouth, running over Steve's newly acquired pecs, his right holding his waist tight against his own.

Steve whimpered, loving the hard cock, rubbing harshly against the sides of him, unclamping him from behind super-soldier tight, leaning hard against the hand of his best friend, moaning quietly into it, waiting for the dirty talk that would just spill from Bucky.

"You wanted to hear me, since you can't ever hear yourself, babydoll?" Not waiting for an answer, Bucky continued, "God, babydoll, they tightened you up like a screwdriver with a nail going hard into a piece of wood-" Bucky slammed hard into Steve, symbolizing the nail, gritting his teeth right by his ear. "But god, I swear on my life, I will never let you go being too-tight for long." Bucky coaxed, as he rocked his hips changing angles, fucking Steve better than before, knowing this time he could take more.

"Bucky- mmm right there-"

"Hush, darling. We have to be quiet remember?" Bucky smirked, kissing Steve's neck, with dark passionate kisses that were sure to leave marks if he wasn't careful. Steve nodded and threw his head back arching as Bucky hit that one spot that sent shivers through Steve's body in a way that made Steve feel as if he were melting into a cold, puddle.

Bucky loved hearing the silenced whimpers, coming from Steve, just hitting his spot, once over another, trying to draw more of the sweet sounds of his lover, even though he knew he couldn't hear them to the level he wished, he felt the vibrations against his hand and sucking his neck was giving him some of the vibrations before they made it to his hand. Only causing him to want to fuck Steve harder.

"Babydoll- god, what did they do to you... mm, they ruined all of my work- but the grinds of my hard dick, far into you will sure, unravel you like a small ball of yarn that my small little kitten is playing with." Bucky got carried away imagining Steve and him not having a kitten but a baby. Just having the small little child laying on the ground, giggling up at her two dads, trying to swallow everything in sight kind of like her dads behind a locked door. He groaned the thought getting him a lot closer to his climax than he would have like to admit this early into it.

Steve could tell, after years of doing this he knew when Bucky was close and Bucky, he, thought they'd never switched places. He placed his palms on the bark of the tree and decided he was going to move against Bucky as well. He wanted every last drop of him inside of him. Every. Last. Drop.

The thought never occurred to him that this might be the last ever time he got to feel his best friend's cock so far in his ass, filling him up so much he would be full for days. Steve groaned as he moved, feeling Bucky's grip grow tighter on his wrist and against his mouth.

"Fuck, Stevie-" Bucky began to moan, not being able to keep it in, by staying at a minimum sound level, not caring of how hard he had Steve's mouth gripped, though he probably should've. But all he wanted was to chase his orgasm through Steve's ass.

Steve resisted to say the line back to Bucky, 'language, sweetheart' but the way his body was jerking back against Bucky's, his lips, being pressed hard against his teeth, aching but he couldn't care less as he could hear the hushed sound of skin against skin and the low moans of Bucky and crickets chirping twenty feet from them.

"Mm, god, babydoll, I know I said, I hated how they tightened you up- but goddamn, have I ever even been ready so soon before." Bucky asked, more to himself but also to Steve, neither really knowing the answer, there had been some quick fucks then there has also been the fucks that were long and passionate and loving.

But every single one of them Steve had come first. Every time, by the first touch Bucky had him basically spilling his load. But this time, something was truly different about this time. They just had no clue what it was.

"I don't care- Mmm just fill me up-" Steve panted against Bucky's clammy palm. Bucky groaned and thrust into him hard a few more times before he did exactly that, doing just as he promised, filling Steve full to the brim. He'd never come so hard in his life and the thought made him grin.

"I fucking love you." Bucky mumbled as he reached around beginning to pump Steve's still hard erection without his hand never pulling himself out of Steve's ass.

It didn't take long for Steve to come after him. Besides feeling the warmness still settling into his ass just made everything hotter. Steve never wanted the moment to end, but of course, at some point he knew it had too.

____________________________________

Flashes of their last time, flooded into Steve's memory, making him harder by the millisecond wanting to feel Bucky in his ass at that moment. He would happily take him in the kitchen, he didn't know if he could wait long enough to go to the bedroom. "Yeah, I bet you like that idea, babydoll." Bucky recited into his ear, pushing him back against the fridge. Steve moaned into his hand, remembering just how he was plastered to the tree like this. Steve wished Bucky remembered that, or that he would remember in some way from their last time.

"Buck-"

"Hush. From what I can remember you're supposed to be quiet when this happens." Bucky snapped, his lips finding Steve's neck in a flurry of hot kisses, as his metal fingers tightened around Steve's mouth. Steve moaned. He knew at this point technically that this was legal and he didn't have to be quiet. But it just had always been that way, it seemed like something they couldn't just change.

But legal or not, at the moment Bucky was a wanted criminal, any association Steve had with him made him an accomplice yet he couldn't turn him away. So, in a way this was just like back then when they had to sneak around. But god was Steve willing to give up anything if it meant he could have Bucky back. His Bucky.

Bucky rubbed his arousing hard cock on Steve's ass. Wanting to have him again as much as Steve wanted him. Bucky wanted Steve to know that without him physically having to say anything. He wanted to remember everything, anything he shared with Steve Rogers but no matter what he tried he couldn't remember unless he was with Steve, like right now.

It wasn't even much of a touch but finally having Bucky back, standing behind him, just having his presence was too much for Steve's mind to process as quick as it was coming along. Basically he had went from getting milk for his cookies but then his best friend that had been turned into a killer, jumped him, whispering the things he use to back in the past once more, making Steve remember the past and Steve was just melting from his presence.

Every gruff grumble that came from Bucky's throat milked Steve's growing harder-by-the-minute-erection, making it ache for his best friends touch again. No one else had ever touched him, and Steve refused to let anyone but Bucky touch him in that way. There were only a select few people he might have allowed it to happen with but they weren't Bucky. But no one beat Bucky and never would.

"You want to feel me again, you dirty slut? I need to hear you begging for me babydoll." Bucky whispered finally moving his hand away from Steve's mouth only to replace it on Steve's still hardening cock. All Steve felt like doing was melting right then and there in Bucky's arms. But he knew the rules, if he didn't do as Bucky said he wouldn't get what he wanted.

"Oh my god- Bucky please- god- mm I want you to fuck me like you used too-" Steve whimpered, pressing back against Bucky's hardness that rubbed against his ass every few moments.

"Of course you do. But I said I want to hear you begging, now beg, Stevie."

Steve groaned again, all he wanted was to listen and follow orders but his mind was blanking. He felt like he was the one that had forgotten everything, everytime he tried to say something it would come out as a whimper. Bucky wanted him to beg and he wanted to oblige but how could he when his voice wouldn't work?  
"Buck-" He managed one word but that was all he could muster. Bucky was getting impatient and Steve could tell. Each second that past but another wave of intense silence. Bucky was only willing to give a couple more seconds before he either did something that would be devastatingly terrible for the both of them or do something both of them want so bad, that they can't even say what they want.

"Come on, Stevie, just one line, telling me anything, baby, anything at all." Bucky whispered in his ear, waiting for him.

Steve groaned quietly, pushing himself back against Bucky.

"Fuck. Me."

He said it in a tone that made everything else seem to not matter. Those two words was all Bucky needed. He flipped Steve around in a flash to face him, to make the process of taking his clothes off easier.

"Don't worry, Stevie you'll be back around in a moment, feeling my cock deep in your ass, just like you've been silently begging for this whole time." He gave him a quick hard kiss before yanking Steve's shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground, his own following quickly after. The second his shirt was off, Bucky's hands went straight to the waistband of Steve's sweatpants. He tugged them down with a second thought, along with the clothing beneath.   
Now that Steve was completely naked in front of him Bucky let his eyes take in the sight of the beautiful gorgeous specimen in front of him. Every part of his body that his eyes ran over made him swoon, on the inside of course, he wanted nothing more than to make Steve, all of Steve, his again.

He starting unbuttoning his own pants, eager now, fumbling with them, he couldn't seem to take them off quick enough and Steve just had to watch. He wanted so bad to help Bucky or touch himself because Bucky had almost done nothing but he was harder than he had ever even remembered being back then.

Here they were 70 years into the future from that last time and both still so blinded by the other to think straight.

Bucky ordered Steve in a quick second to turn around before he had even finished yanking his pants off. Steve listened so quick it almost gave Bucky a headache. But fuck he couldn't have a headache, there was no room, all that was in his head at the moment was Steve. He wanted every inch of that Star Spangled Man to be his again. There wasn't much that he remembered but the one thing he always found was that Steve was a constant. He was always there. No matter what. Some things were good, others were bad but he knew that Steve was his and his only, whether he was Bucky Barnes or the Winter Soldier, that would never, never change.

"Mm, Steve, you're so fucking obedient."

Steve moaned to himself, his back pressed against his refrigerator and his best friend in front of him praising him again, for the first time in 70 years.

"You trained me well Sargent." He whispered, his voice hoarse at just imagining this happening again.

Bucky grinned at Steve and pulled him into a rough short kiss. "What are you imagining, babydoll?" He whispered harshly into his ear.

"Yo-your cock... mm please Buck, I need your cock in me.. No more teasing, I've waited seventy year-"

"Yeah, okay, enough." Bucky snapped and shoved his hand back around his best friends mouth before moving them around to just press himself against Steve's tightness, letting him feel what he truly did for him as a nice little treat before giving him all of himself.

"We did it in some pretty exotic places, but never the kitchen, guess we get to add that too our 'done' list." Bucky grinned as he pushed in, the tip just at first, knowing Steve wouldn't be able to handle it and he had to make a threat.

Steve whimpered through Bucky's hands and he tried to push back into him more but Bucky gripped harder on his mouth and used his other hand to hold Steve still.

"I'll pull away, Stevie and climb back through that window, stay quiet if you wanna keep me and stay still." Bucky said and Steve groaned in his head, too scared to let it out loud.

"Please don't- Buck-" Steve whined. He wanted nothing more than to feel Bucky deep in his ass all the way like he used too. Without the teasing, though he knew wasn't going to give in with a minimal amount of teasing.

"Mm yeah you loved having my cock deep in your ass didn't you? You think you're still gonna love it, babydoll?" Bucky teased in his ear. Steve groaned quietly to himself and just nodded, afraid that any words might make him pull away. "I asked you a question, Captain, and when someone asks a question they usually want an answer dollface. Now I'll ask again, but you won't get another chance. Are you still going to love having my cock deep in your ass Stevie?"

"Mmm, yes-y-yes- fuck yes-" Steve exclaimed. Bucky smirked.

"Language, babydoll, language." Bucky hissed, replacing his hand over his mouth and shoving his cock deeper into Steve's ass like they were just talking about.

Steve tried so hard, not to moan, failing, making much noise that Bucky's hand collected. Bucky gripped harder, moaning quietly, himself, remembering more and more having Steve like this, though he was always 'pre-serum Steve' which Bucky loved and he couldn't complain now, he had Steve, which was the best part. After all he was still Steve. Though to Bucky pre-serum Steve was the perfect Steve Rogers, and he was the last person alive to have known that Steve. That Steve that was his first, and his last. He wanted to never leave. Just being in this position, far up even Post-serum Steve's ass he knew this was the same Steve. The one that was loyal to him, the one that was and clearly forever will be with him till the end of the line.

Bucky wasted no time, he went fast and had no mercy of slowing down. Having Steve and memories flooding in his brain, he focused on nothing else and fucking into Steve like this, he was in heaven. Both friends could almost physically not handle it. Steve went on to whimper and mewl into Bucky's hand as Bucky just sped up at the helpless sounds.

"Mm- Buck, harder." Steve gasped out, Bucky could easily hear the disheveled words into his palm and though he was already going hard, he sped up for his babydoll and kept slamming into him over and over again. 

When they were done, Bucky didn't want to leave but they both knew he had too, otherwise-

"Buck, don't go." Steve gasped out, still breathing heavily and his chest heaving, he couldn't live without him, the last couple of months knowing he was out there, he almost physically died.. 

"Stevie-" 

But Bucky didn't finish because Steve pulled away and latched himself onto Bucky, connecting their lips and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Buck, we'll figure it out. Stay, please." He gave Bucky his best begging face, lip pouted out, eyes sparkling, a small very small whimper. 

Bucky stared at him, he should have known Steve was going to be like this, he should have known. But fuck Steve knew he could never resist. 

"I'll give you a week, change my mind." Bucky sighed, this was Steve he would let himself die for Bucky, if it came down to that. Which, to Bucky, was the problem. Steve grew up but he still need Bucky's protection.


End file.
